My Heart Beats For Two
by SparklingEclipse
Summary: Love is a mystery. You never know who or how many you'll fall in love with. You just know that it is your choice. But when life throws what it has to offer,that choice would have to be made pretty quickly.


They all stared at the message in shock. Out of nowhere this dispatch was sent out of nowhere. No one knows who or what sent it. It was just a regular day at the base when the incripted text came to them. It was then that the whole team gathered around the computer, fascinated on what it said.

"What is it?" asked Wheeljack, clearly curious on what it might say.

"We are not sure Wheeljack, but I can assure you that we are trying our best to decode whst this message is trying to say." The Prime informed him.

After the message was sent to them and the Autobots received it, they quickly grew curious on the message and read it. But to their surprise, it was just codes. A small line of symbols were on top, while on the bottom was a little note with different ones. No one knew what it said. They even tried to crack it but failed to do so. Now the only option was to wait and see.

As Ratchet type in a few codes, the children and their guardians arrived. All three of them got off the cars and ran up the stairs, standing next to Ratchet who was everything but pleased with his work.

BEEP!

"Ahhh, scrap this," he yelled, slamming the computer board in the processs ," these codes are impossible to break! I've tried everything but nothing's working."

Transforming out of her vehicle mode, Arcee walked up to Ratchet. "You sure this isn't a trick. The cons will do any thing to find out where our base is."

Hearing this, the other transformed back into their robot modes as well. They walked towards the femme and the medic and stood behind them.

"Yah Ratch, it could just be another trick by the cons. You never know." Bulkhead told him.

"Beep, Beep." Bumblebee also said. Unfortunately, no one but Raf could understand him.

"What do mean Bee?" Raf asked his guardian.

"Buzz buzz , beep beep, beep beep." He responded.

" Hold on a second you may be right," he turned towards Ratchet," is it possible that those codes are hard to crack because they were only meant for a specific person to see."

Ratchet was confused at what the boy said, but quickly understood. "Maybe, it depends on who this specific person might be."

"Bumblebee may be right Ratchet. Maybe this message was sent for a specific set of eyes." Optimus said.

Ratchet turned back to the monitor and punched in another set of codes. He couldn't understand why these symbols were so hard to crack. They were only symbols, right?

At seeing their frustrations, Jack looked and the computer and studied the codes. They looked oddly familiar but didn't know from where. They looked to be a pair of degrees on a map. One of them read 33 degrees north, 117 degrees west. Wait a minute, these codes were familiar. This was the latitude and longitude of a state. He studied this in his geography class.

" Hey, aren't those a set of coordinates?" He said.

Turning around from the screen, Ratchet looked at Jack with a stern expression, a little bit annoyed that the human would interrupt him while working." Coordinates? What do you mean coordinates, these look nothing like coordinates."

"Well I'm studying things just like that in my geography class, and I'm pretty sure those are coordinates that might lead somewhere her on Earth." Jack informed Ratchet.

Hearing from afar what the human just said, Optimus made his way over to the monitor. Looking carefully at the "coordinates" then at Jack carefully, he decided that the human was right.

"Jack may be right Ratchet. If I'm correct, we may not know any of the humans ways of graphing landmarks here on Earth. Perhaps that's why no one here could decode them."

"Well if these are coordinates that lead somewhere here on this dirtball, why would we care enough to go to this place the message is showing?" Wheeljack asked. He stood up from his place where he was leaning on and walked up to the others." I mean, I'm pretty sure this place isn't really that important for us to go and check out, right?"

"I am not completely sure, but I have a feeling that these coordinates were not sent to us for no apparent reason." Optimus told him. "We must go and find out where these codes lead to, before anything happens. Ratchet, fire up the ground bridge."

Ratchet just gave a small nod and headed towards the ground bridge. He typed in a few codes and spiraling vortex rose to life.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, you come with me. The rest of you wait here in case we need back up." Optimus informed his team.

Catching up to Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee quickly entered the ground bridge along with Optimus. Unaware of what was to come.


End file.
